Folie envolée
by Lerugamine
Summary: Être fou, ça peut être plusieurs choses. On peut être fou parce qu'on l'est tout simplement. Mais on peut aussi être fou parce qu'on aime la folie. Mais parfois, la folie s'en va.


Jérome rêvait. C'était un rêve calme, tranquille, quelque chose d'étrangement inhabituel. Même la folie latente qui résonnait dans ses songes semblait s'être endormie. Il n'y avait que lui, un prisonnier d'Arkham.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve, car rien n'avait changé. Seule cette femme susurrante qui le comblait de caresses et d'attention s'était volatilisée. Il ne sentait plus ses deux bras fins passer par-dessus ses épaules, il ne ressentait plus cette cascades de frissons glacés qui lui parcouraient le dos lorsqu'elle se collait à lui, il n'entendait plus sa voix chantante autour de lui et ne la voyait plus s'agiter à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle, cette douce et cruelle incarnation de la folie, n'était plus. C'en était presque terrifiant. Cette amie que lui seule pouvait voir et que les autres voyaient à travers lui, elle était comme morte. Or, elle était bien la seule personne dont il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort.

Incertain, il se redressa et se planta au milieu de la pièce, les bras légèrement écartés, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, brouillant le décor de sa cellule. Il inspira doucement, lentement, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne distinguait rien devant lui, il n'entendait plus sa petite voix boudeuse ou triste des jours où elle se cachait de lui, et il ne ressentait pas son être près de lui. Pas un souffle courant sur sa peau malgré la distance, pas un battement de cœur pour résonner dans ses oreilles. Il ne tremblait même pas. Pourtant, tous les mouvements de cette femme se répercutait sur lui d'une manière agréablement ambiguë. C'était comme le tranchant d'une lame traînant sur sa peau, sans couper, caressant en raclant sas jamais blesser, une ombre de danger.

Il voulut l'appeler, mais il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de nom. Elle n'était qu'à lui, et n'existait qu'à travers lui. Il n'avait jamais jugé utile de la nommer, puisqu'elle ne parlait qu'à lui et qu'il ne parlait jamais d'elle autour de lui. Elle était son secret, son soutien le plus important et le plus précieux. Un véritable trésor, la lumière éclatante qui tombait sur lui, faisant de chaque lieu une scène de spectacle, c'était ce qu'elle était réellement. Mais elle n'avait pas de nom, ni même de visage. S'il savait que ses cheveux étaient longs, il aurait bien eu de la peine à donner leur couleur. De même que son visage en entier, ses lèvres étaient douces, ses yeux étaient beaux, et elle souriait souvent, rien de plus. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vue en entier, et elle avait tendance à se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas lui créer d'angle mort. Après toutes ces années, il était perturbant de constater qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Elle était à lui par la force des choses, et non pas par la raison.

Peut-être avait-elle pris la fuite. Les médicaments qu'il recevait quotidiennement avaient-ils permis son évasion ? C'était une possibilité à envisager. Une chose était claire, il devait la retrouver au plus vite, qu'importait le prix à payer pour son retour. Sans elle, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire son show, ni même de rire. C'était bien souvent les petits commentaires qu'elle soufflait à son oreille qui le poussait à rire, et elle aimait entendre rire le monde.

\- Reviens-moi.

Ces deux mots franchirent ses lèvres sans prévenir. Un coup résonna contre la porte de sa cellule, une invitation au silence. Il ne reçut pas d'autre réponse. Jérome se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, sa couchette dure comme du béton. Il était las, et un peu triste, il devait bien l'admettre.

 _Jérome…_

Elle avait parlé ! Elle n'était pas loin ! Elle l'appelait ! Pourtant, il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la faire fuir. Que voulait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle de lui ?

 _Jérome… Il faut que tu grandisses, que tu apprennes à te débrouiller sans moi. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça…_

Il ne comprenait pas. Que ne pouvait-elle pas continuer ? Leur situation était parfaite, il jouait le grand jeu, mentait et tuait pour elle. Et elle, elle le faisait rire, elle l'éclairait de sa présence, une lumière sale qu'il aimait pourtant. Elle lui montrait le monde, lui expliquait sa vie et l'aimait aussi.

 _C'est bien le problème. Tu oublies ce que t'as appris ta vraie mère et ton esprit me confond presque avec elle. Je ne peux pas être ta mère et t'aimer ainsi en même temps. Alors vole Jérome, vole sans moi ! Tu verras… Je reviendrai, je reviendrai et tout recommencera._

Un souffle si froid qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux caressa son visage avant de disparaître. C'était certain, elle n'était plus dans le coin. Elle blaguait souvent, mais elle ne mentait jamais. C'était comme ça qu'elle était, et rien ne pouvait l' en empêcher. Elle était partie… Elle était partie, le laissant seul, l'abandonnant dans cet enfer pour aller s'amuser loin de son regard. Elle n'était plus à lui, les chaînes qui les liaient s'étaient brisées.

S'il voulait la revoir, il devait lui obéir. Alors, lentement, il remit son sourire en place, un rire rauque franchit ses lèvres et résonna entre les quatre murs sans être rejoint par l'écho féminin habituel. Son absence était vraiment cruelle, mais il l'avait mérité. Au fond, elle avait raison de ne plus vouloir rester.

Ce n'était pas grave, il allait rire, se mettre en scène, comploter, tuer, faire couler le sang dans les rues et noyer le monde de hurlements accompagnés de son rire. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle soit fière de lui. Et il lui manquerait, il lui manquerait ainsi. Elle serait jalouse de ceux qui l'entoureraient et serait forcée de lui revenir. C'était inéluctable, il vivrait sans elle pour la pousser à reprendre ses chaînes. Et là, il ne la laisserait plus s'enfuir. Non, il serait fou sans dépendre de sa présence et l'aimerait tout simplement.


End file.
